


Suger Skull

by PacifistOfPatience



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Painting, Rated M because Of cursing, Soft Boys, cross posted on tumblr, readers gender is unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: "Ut, Uf, and Ht Sans who wake up one day to notice that their SO has painted flowers that remind them of their skelebae all over said skelebae's skull"





	1. Sans (Undertale)

A giggle roused Sans from his nap.

He knew that laugh well. It was one he had grown to love over the time he had spent with you, but also meant someone was plotting another prank on him. During one of his (many) sacred naps as well! To think- his own datemate- getting him when he was most vulnerable!

Sans bit back a grin. Stars, he taught you well!

But now it was time for payback. 

(Which, surely would not be hard, you were always an easy target.)

Something soft touched his forehead. Using the moment, he opened his eyes. His one eye light flashing a bright blue as he used the smallest bit of magic to jostle the bed.

“boo!”

“Ah–!!”

The object that had been on his forehead slid down his face and to his chin, along with it came this oddly wet feeling he didn’t care enough to consider. You yanked your hand away, looking at the skeleton below with a frown.

“—You Bitch!!”

Sans chuckled.

“Oh my god seriously!” you said, jumping away form him in order to pull up what looked like a hand mirror.

You shoved it in his face, huffing in anger, “I was going to surprise you!”

Sans head lulled to the side, finally taking in his reflection. For a moment all he did was stare at the array of colors on his skull, as if trying to piece together a particular hard puzzle. But then his eye lights widened and he really saw what you had done. 

Flowers dotted everywhere on his face with no rhyme or reason to where they went. Little bell-shaped ones facing every way, with a string of them right under his left socket. On top of his right socket stood a brilliant blue flower- one that’s insides changed into yellows and then faded to white as they reached the center. It was followed by a burst of smaller blue flowers that looked like an attempt at some sort of idea, but eventually just devolved into placing them anywhere you wanted them to be.

(Oh– Did you really? Had you really?

Gosh, what was he going to do with you.)

And, in the center, down the ridge of his nasal cavity and going past his ever present grin, was a long streak of purple.

(Never mind…)

“It was going good until you ruined it…” You said, without a hint of actual malice behind your voice.

Sans shrugged. He leaned back, “whelp, guess that means were gonna have to start from the beginning then. doesn’t it?” He closed his sockets, and you noted with a small grimace that the colors on his lids were nothing but smudges.

But with a guy like him, you were sure you had plenty of time to fix it up.

“Guess we take it from the top.” You said.

You grabbed your brush again and placed it right above his grin. For a moment you swirled it around, biding your time as Sans began to slowly drift back to sleep.

Just as he seemed to relax, you shoved the brush up his nose.

“hrrrrrnnnnkkk—!!!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris- your friendship means so much to me  
Lily of the Valley- you’ve made my life complete  
rose leaf- you may hope  
Blue violet- ill always be there


	2. Sans (Underfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds Turn!!

Sans had woken up alone.

It didn’t bother him as much as it used to, because he wasn’t in the Underground any more. He didn’t have to worry about waking up without you there and thinking the worst had happened while he was asleep. Not anymore. Now all he had to do was take a deep breath in, remember where he was, and just know everything was better.

You were here, with him, the clatter of pots and pans and the wafting smell of pancakes from somewhere in the house told him as much.

Sans stretched, his bones rattling as he slowly got up from his mess of a bed and started towards your shared bathroom. A long time ago he would have laid in there for a few more hours, wasting the day away until his brother finally dragged him out and forced him into his Sentry station, but now… now he had something else to wake up for.

(And it’s not that his brother wasn’t one of them, its just that there was always so much more that weighed down on him before the barrier broke. He never got the chance to even think about something so… domestic like this, let alone hope for it. But now he was here, now far off fables of a home and someone he could love was right there. Right within in his reach.)

Sans stumbled his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, looking briefly at his brightly colored skull. He looked down, turned on the faucet, put toothpaste on his hands, paused, looked back up.

“huh…?”

At first all he saw was the vibrant colors adorning the top of his skull. Cute little flowers of different shades of red all clustering together with little balls of other red, berry like dots. Green spiked leaves twisting with stems wove themselves together. On the top left of his skull, the flowers became even more clustered, merging into one large, stunning pink flower that took up the entire top half of his face. He followed the flowers, seeing how they wrapped around his skull.

A crown?

“Oh…”

Sans turned around to see you standing in the door frame, two plates filled to the brim with pancakes and a glass of milk for the both of you.

You huffed, “I was hoping you’d stay asleep for a little longer…I wanted to see your reaction.”

“babe?” he said, “did—did you do this?”

Once again, he turned back to the mirror. His fingers trailed along the pink flower committing it to memory (And leaving a very sticky, oddly minty trail of something his sleep addled brain couldn’t quiet remember in its wake) . Occasionally his eyes would dart to your reflection, but he seemed far to entranced in his new decoration to really say anything.

“Well… I mean, they didn’t just _pop-ie_ up in the middle of the night, did they? I think that’d be a w_holly_ different kind of thing then say, me painting them on your skull… um… i.. zay… don’t have a pun for the last flowers…”

Sans chuckled. And, Oh, Of course that was it, “_eye-zay_'-lee-a they look absolutely beautiful, doll.”

You lifted the tray a little higher, hoping to hide your blushing face behind it.

“I—um— thank y—I got us breakfast too… you know? For bed.”

Stars, you really were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red poppies- remembrance of war  
Azalea – take care of yourself for me  
Holly- domestic love


	3. Sans (Horrortale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a bunch of huge saps

“havin’ fun there, starshine?”

You jumped, nearly sending the paintbrush right into his now opened socket as you yanked your hand back.

“Sans!”

“sorry sorry…” he said, closing his socket, “…didn’t mean to scare ya… keep going… i promise i won’t be too much of a _pain_-t… maybe i can _can-vas_ you i never even woke up…

You smiled, “No, it’s fine. I just… wanted to surprise you…”

Sans snored, loudly and obviously fake. It pulled a giggle from you which, in turn, caused a grin to pull at his mouth. He tried to hide it, still intent on keeping up the whole ‘sleeping’ charade.

It didn’t work.

“Alright, stay still.”

“still as the dead…”

You placed the brush back on his skull, and with a feather light touch to begin to work on your creation.

A moment passed between the two of you. 

Sans snorted.

“Sans!”

“… sorry… it tickles…”

Figuring this was a battle lost, you placed the brush down along with the palette of paints, “It’s Ok. I was done anyway. Just wanted to see what I could fix before you woke up.”

Sans opened his sockets once again, taking in the art supplies that surrounded you two. As you were cleaning it up he asked, “…if it ain’t too much trouble… I would love to see what was so a-_muse_-ing to paint on my skull.”

With a smile you presented the mirror you had placed off to the side for him. His sockets went wide when he saw the array of color, little white flowers dotted the outside of his skull, interchanging between daisies and something that he didn’t quiet remember the name of. They swirled around slowly forming into ones with a yellow middle that did one last loop around his working socket. There, the unmistakable painting of a vibrant red rose bloomed.

Biting back the excited smile you had you waited…

…Only to feel your heart drop as Sans began to tear up.

“Oh no I’m so sorry i—”

Arms wrapped around you. He pulled you against his chest and nuzzled into the top of your head with his very wet, very paint covered face.

“Sans!!

“hnnnnnn… starshine!!” He wailed, “i—i loube yuh su-suoooooo much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason its showing Undtertale!Sans flowers as well, These ones are for Horrortale!Sans:  
Dogwood - durability, constancy and undiminished love, sometimes forgetfulness  
Daisy- loyal love  
Narcissus- stay as sweet as you are  
Rose – unwavering love

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers on his skull:  
Iris- your friendship means so much to me  
Lily of the Valley- you’ve made my life complete  
rose leaf- you may hope  
Blue violet- i'll always be there


End file.
